


so keep me close

by littlelooneyluna



Category: robron
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, M/M, after episode fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelooneyluna/pseuds/littlelooneyluna
Summary: an after the episode fic: 18/07/18





	so keep me close

It happens because of a mixture of things really. It’s the fact that the bed isn’t theirs, the ceiling is too high, he feels like he’s going to be sick.

It’s just a mixture of things that just so happen to result with him jumping out of bed in the middle of the night with this ache in his chest and this need to _protect_ Aaron from the smoke that’s filling the room. Aaron’s a bleary mess of a man as he rubs his hands over his eyes and pulls hands out to hold Robert back down again but he’s relentless with his panic.

“Not again, not - I can’t fall asleep and let it - you have to get _up_ Aaron.” Robert barely has his eyes open either, he’s shaking and his shoulders heave up and down before Aaron’s holding him by them and pressing his hand against the older man’s chest.

“Rob, you’re okay.” He says, and Robert stares right at him. He still sees the smoke circling and he clings onto Aaron for dear fucking life like he’s afraid he’s going to swim away from him. He closes his eyes around him. He wants to cry. He can’t.

Aaron’s got tears in his own eyes, hates the fact that this Robert’s _afraid_ because it’s the worst feeling in the world and it makes him feel _sick_. He aches for a second, over and over and over again until Robert is pulling away and his chin is wobbling all over the place.

“Aaron I could have been away from you forever.” He means he could have died, he can’t say it now, knees on the mattress and hair flat against his forehead. Aaron kisses his head slowly.

“I know. I know.” He can’t bare this chat, he’s been _avoiding_ this whole thing. If he took one flight later he could have been too late. He could have been too _late_.

“I could - God I couldn’t have - have been able to - if I died.” He’s all over the place, he’s shuddering and shaking and -

“Hang on. You’re going to be okay. Keep breathing. _Please_ Robert, for me.” Aaron holds Robert chin, small circles forming and this small sad smile on his face that won’t budge. “It’s okay.” 

Robert shakes himself a little and then he’s looking like he’s old self apart from the paleness. He looks like the Robert Aaron fell in love with and not this scared guilty man.

“Sorry.” Robert pulls a hand across his face and his tears are falling at a quicker rate now but he stops himself like he’s putting a cap on all his emotions. “I didn’t want to upset ya, I was just dreaming.” He frowns a little, gulps hard and Aaron tells him he’s being daft.

Robert holds his breath for a second and Aaron looks so small next to him in the bed. “Aaron, I’m not the only one who’s not coping am I?”

Aaron shakes his head, pretends like it’s fine and then he blinks out quickly. “It’s true though isn’t it?” He blinks again, holding back tears. “You nearly died. I come home to that and - and my _mum_ -“ He’s suddenly in Robert’s arms and it’s not supposed to be this way around, he pulls himself away with a sniff.

“You’re the poorly one.” Aaron tries to tease. “I’m fine, I’m honestly fine. It’s just a lot.” He blows out a breath. “I just don’t want to lose ya, I don’t want to lose anyone.”

He has his head down, and Robert kisses his head gently.

“You won’t lose me.” Robert says. There’s everything pulling in his heart and he has all this love suddenly. He can’t breathe against it before he kisses Aaron’s head again before Aaron’s pulling them down on the bed next to him.

“I love ya, so much.” Aaron cups Robert’s face and his chin wobbles a little. “ _So_ much.” He moves closer and kisses Robert’s lips for the first time all day, they’re wet from the tears and Aaron holds his breath as he pulls away. 

Robert sees his face in the moonlight, just Aaron’s and it instantly calms the panic in his mind. Aaron’s the only thing he wants to see for now. “I love you too.” He says, holds Aaron’s hand as he speaks as if he’s trying to show him.

“And we’ll get through this okay? Everything is going to be _fine_.” Aaron says softly, a whisper, soft and sincere and Robert’s to hear.

“Promise?” 

And Aaron promises with a kiss and a protective arm around Robert and a million more declarations of love in the soft cool night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
